Storm Riddle
by JilseponieAngel
Summary: chapter 11 upShe's just what you'd expect of a Dark Lords daughter. She's beautiful, cunning, smart, powerful. but there's a problem, she isn't daddy's little girl. shelved because we forgot the plot .
1. Prologue

Harry took in his surroundings curiously. He was at the edge of a small stone clearing surrounded by dead or dieing rose bushes. The only light was from the full moon. Thick black clouds past hiding the light periodically. Harry moved forward into the clearing. A cloud moved from before the moon and three hooded figures were revealed. They stood near a crumbling stone fountain the still spewed crystal clear water.

They seemed to be arguing two against one. Harry moved forward and into hearing range.

"…slimy little git!" the smallest figure said to the other two.

"Don't ever talk about my son like that!" the other one cried, Harry immediately recognized him as Lucious Malfoy, his arch enemy Draco Malfoy's father.

"Then keep the filthy slime ball away from me." The other retorted.

Harry new it was female and he couldn't help but cheer her on silently.

"You will be civil to my servants, daughter." The other spoke.

Harry nearly choked, that was Voldemort! He had a daughter?!"

The girl snorted, "I don't believe I'll be seeing much of you 'servants' anymore."

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Voldemort hissed.

"I'm leaving. The only reason I'm here is to tell you that I'm leaving. I'm sick of what I've seen. I'm tiered of watching what you do. It's wrong, and I will not stand by anymore and let it happen." She said.

His wand was out in one quick movement. The girl didn't even flinch.

"You will not be going anywhere girl."

"Who's going to stop me?" she demanded hotly.

Lucious laughed, "You have a wand to your pretty little face, what are you going to do?"

She gave a cold laugh as well, "Leave." In a blink of an eye she was gone.

Voldemort did a quick spell and let out a string of curse words.

"Master?" Lucious asked.

Voldemort turned quickly, "She's working for the Ministry!" he growled.

Lucious cursed, " That traitorous wench! She knows too much! She'll give away the raids from now until December."

Voldemort laughed coldly, "Yes, she's exactly like her mother. Do not worry, this wont be too hard to work around. Tell no one she is still alive." He warned, "For she is dead to me. Next time the Storm is met, one of us will die."

Harry sat up strait in his bed his breathing rapped and cold sweat running down his face. What had woken him up?


	2. Sirius's Innocence

Chapter One: Sirius's Innocence

A/N: Hey, sorry this is so short. But I hope you enjoy and I plan to have another chapter up soon (hopefully).

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**__**

Sixth Year of Hogwarts

Harry sat back in his seat grateful for the silence of the empty compartment. Summer with the Dursley's had been insanely boring. Vernon and Petunia were still afraid of Harry's abnormality and made him do an extensive amount of housework but with the threat of Harry's godfather still hanging over them it wasn't as bad as before. The housework itself kept Harry strong and well toned, he was that worried about Quidditch. He had grown over the summer and now stood and a tall five foot ten inches. Dudley's cloths didn't hang on him as much anymore but they were still too large. Harry yawned and let his eyes drift close. He didn't get much sleep at night anymore. Voldemort's anger seemed to be fused easily. Most of his raids have been stopped by an unknown cause and with the Ministry recognizing his rise he had to be extra careful. He didn't seem to know that Harry knew what he planned in advance and had close contact with Dumbeldore.

Harry was abruptly awaken by the excited shouts of his best friend Ron Weasly.

Ron had grown as well over the summer. He still stood taller then Harry and six-foot even. He was still lanky but was beginning to fill out.

"Harry, Harry, you wont believe this!" he cried holding closing the compartment door.

Harry fixed his glasses that had fallen down the bridge of his nose while he dosed. Ron held out a paper Harry immediately recognized as the Daily Prophet. Harry took the paper and read the front page article.

****

Convicted Criminal's Innocence Proven!

Sirius Black, former prisoner of Azkeban charged with the murder of thirteen people and the death of Lily and James Potter, was pardoned and given full apology from the Ministry when an anonymous person gave the where about of one Peter Pettigrew. Thought Dead for the past fifteen years Peter was caught by ministry officials and questioned. Pettigrew told of the plot against the Potters and what really happened with the mass murder.

Blacks wereabouts are unknown to this reporter. The only thing the people need to worry about is the riseing of the Dark Lord for one mystery has been put to rest.

-John Doe

Harry laughed, "Finally. I wish I could know who gave the information."

Ron sat down, "yeah, where do you think Sirius is?"

Harry shrugged, " I don't know, but I'm going to wow him when we get to Hogwarts."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Well whatcha think? Please please please review!!


	3. The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Pr...

****

Chapter two: New Defense Against Dark Arts Professor.

Severus Snape lounged in one of the many chairs in the teacher's lounge. Dumbeldore had called a quick meeting to introduce the new Defense against the Dark Arts Professor. Dumbeldore was late for his own meeting. McGonagall and Hooch sat taking happily with one another as well as the other professors. Severus sat there completely bored and waiting for this night to be over with. A few moments Dumbeldore walked in and Severus mouth fell open. What is she doing here?!

He must have spoken aloud because he received a disapproving look from McGonagall and Dumbeldore chuckled, "This is Storm Riddle the new Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. I see you know her?"

Severus clamped his mouth shut and glared at the vision before him. He would not say she wasn't beautiful for there was no other word for her. She had shimmering long silvery blonde hair and deep violet eyes. Her heart shaped face and full lips smiled easily at the other Professors. But he noticed she avoided him. She was small standing only five foot three in height and looked like she was easily broken but Severus knew better. Yes Dumbeldore picked a very knowledgeable teacher, but did he know who she was?

"We've met." He said nonchalantly.

"Then you wouldn't mind showing her around before the students get here."

"Oh, surely-" she began to protest.

Severus smirked, "Of course Professor." He said standing up.

Dumbeldore looked at the two a mischievous twinkle in his eyes and Severus wondered what his old friend was thinking.

Severus smirked again when he caught the glare Storm sent him.

"But first introductions." Dumbeldore said. 

Dumbeldore introduced all of the Professors all made her feel as welcome as possible. Finally he gave them leave and Storm was swept out of the room with Minerva and Hooch. They stood outside the door and chatted with her for a few moments.

Severus cleared his throat and they turned to look at him.

"I think." He said with a slight sneer in his voice, "I should get the tour of Hogwarts done, before the students got here."

Hooch and McGonagall said, "Of course." They gave Storm a sympathetic glance then politely said goodbye.

Severus watched them go and once they were out of sight he turned on her. She blinked at the sudden closeness and took a step back.

"What are you doing here?" he growled.

She smirked and folded her arms, "I would think it was obvious or were you not listening?"

He glared at her, "That is not what I ment. Why are you here?"

She rolled her eyes, "That should have been obvious as well. I'm teaching DADA."

He narrowed his eyes, "That is not all. What is the reason behind it."

She looked at her watch, "The students will be here in half an hour Severus, I believe you are supposed to show me around, not question my motives for excepting this position."

"Follow me." He said turning on his heels and marching down the hall.

"Insufferable git." She muttered before running to catch up with him.

Harry sat between his friends Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger in the Great Hall watching the first years be sorted. His eyes roamed the teacher's table and noticed there were two empty seats. 

"I wander where Snape is." Harry whispered.

Ron glanced at the Potions Master usual seat, "Maybe they fired him." Ron said hopefully.

Ron spoke to so, for just then the door near the tables opened. Snape slipped in followed by a woman. Snape sat down and Harry noticed the women falter a bit and looked at the chair next to him in disdain. She quickly sat down as Dumbeldore stood.

"First years will note that the Forest is off limits. Filch would like to remind the students that the teachers office and third floor girls bathroom is off limits as well. I would also like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts instructor Professor Riddle.

Harry gasped, "Riddle?" Ginny paled, "Riddle?"

There were a few scattered applause no one sure of what to think.

"Now, let the feast begin!"

Food appeared on the tables and everyone began to eat. Harry glanced apprehensively at the new Professor. She didn't seem evil, maybe it was just a coincidence, or maybe she was another Quirrell.

Storm walked through the halls deep in thought. Coming to Hogwarts brought back many memories, both the good and the bad. She was sad to say most where bad. She had been at Hogwarts for only two years. She had come to Hogwarts with an extensive knowledge of everything dark. Her mind was twisted to that of her father's desire. She had been very creative and her father used her like he used oxygen to breathe. She felt the familiar pang in her heart at the thought of her younger years. She had done everything he had asked because it was the only attention she would get from him. 

Then one night the summer between her first and second year she had followed him to a raid. Childish curiosity brought down her world. She watch in horror as her father and his death eaters tore away so many lives and from then on she couldn't bare to look at him. She realized what she had done by helping her father. With each raid she helped plan she destroyed someone's life, with each idea she had allowed the deaths of a family and friends, and she couldn't stand herself. But knowing nothing else she endured the rest of the summer in her father's presence and that of his servants.

Her second year she had changed. She had withdrawn from those around her. She didn't cheer with the rest of the Slytherin's with each successful raid for she knew what really happened those nights. The night her father was destroyed was the night she herself felt free. That summer she had been sent to her long deceased mother's family in America. She spent the next six years of her life learning about who her father really was.

Storm sighed the past always haunts those with ghosts. She pushed away from the wall she had somehow found herself leaning on and continued to her room.

Severus stood in the shadows watching the women walk away with narrowed eyes. She had grown from the twelve-year-old girl he remembered. When he had first seen her standing beside her father a year ago he had been a little more then surprised. He knew how much she despised her father, she had no way of hiding it, for her feelings were obvious for those who chose to look. Why she was with Him again had confused him. But he was even more confused by her sudden appears. She had disappeared a year ago shortly after her fathers rise. She was thought to be dead, that was what Voldemort had told the death eaters. Even with a new name Severus new who she was and she did not pretend to be someone else.

The play of emotions had interested Severus. He knew those emotions well, guilt, fear and anger. He didn't understand why she felt them. Surely she did not blame herself for her fathers doings? She must have know how venerable a child can be and how her father uses anyone if it is to his benefit.

Severus watched her open the door to her room and walk in. Things just didn't seem to fit. He had to know why she was here. Maybe then he would be able to get her out of his mind.

A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. More coming up soon.

****

RiddleStar: Hope this was long enough, four pages according to Word. So sorry about the short chapters, I wrote it all in one night I was a bit tiered to go into detail.

****

PracticalPrincess: Thanks for the criticism…I think, half of it I didn't understand. I didn't realize I was describing too much, mom always says I don't describe enough! 

****

BladeMcKay: Well thought out? Thanks. I guess it's because we've been coming up with different things about the characters for months. I believe this story was thought up early last year, and we haven't done much writing on it due to other stories, but we kept coming back to it to change details on the characters, Storm mainly. 

****

Ashliegh: Thanks! I didn't realize I was being mysterious, oops?

Thanks again, and remember to review! I love reviews they let me know the stories worth conti


	4. Is She?

**__**

Chapter Three: The first day

Storm leaned against the closed door of her office. She took a deep breath then exhaled, grateful she didn't have another class until three o'clock. It had been several years since she had taught children and she had forgotten how nerve wrecking some of them could be, always have to test their limits. Her last teaching job had been in American after she had graduated from a University there; shortly after her twenty second birthday, five years ago. From there she had traveled, taking jobs off and on, simply exploring the world, both magical and muggle.

She pushed off the door and made her way to her desk rubbing her abdomen thoughtfully.

Most of the students got along with her well, but there were a few who struck a nerve. Three were the 'Dream Team' as she had heard Mr. Malfoy's son say many a time. Harry the most. All through the class period he had watched her and she knew he didn't trust her. His emerald green eyes seemed burned in the back of her head, staring at her accusingly.

_Yes Harry, _she thought,_ you have every right to despise me. _ She sighed teaching Potter and his friends were going to be difficult, but only if they made it so. Pushing Potter and her past from her mind she set to work at looking through the papers she had had each of her students fill out.

Harry, Ron and Hermione headed down to the Great Hall for lunch. They had just come from their Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

"I don't think she's that bad." Hermione said in their new professor's defense.

"You only like her because she was impressed by your knowledge and didn't get exasperated when your hand rose for the twenty five thousandth time." Ron countered.

Hermione made a humph sound.

"What do you think Harry?"

Harry's eyes narrowed, "I don't like her."

Hermione made and exasperated sigh, "Harry you've always been one for giving someone a chance. Besides she can't be all bad, she doesn't like Snape."

Ron snorted, " He probably one upped her in daddy's eyes." 

There was a snort of laughter and the three turned to see Malfoy Crabe and Goyle.

"What do you want Malfoy." Ron said looking at him angrily.

"You three make me laugh. You really think she's You-Know-Who's daughter?"

"Don't you have anything better to do then eavesdrop on our conversation." Hermione asked glaring at him

Malfoy smirked, "I just thought I'd set you strait. You-Know-Who doesn't have a child," Malfoy turned to leave, "anymore."

The three Gryffindores watch Malfoy and his goons walk away in confusion. 

"So You-know-who, did have a child." Hermione mused.

Harry shook his head, "If I trust Malfoy with anything it would be to know something about the Dark Lord."

"What do you suppose he ment by 'anymore'" Ron asked.

"Maybe it died." Hermione said with a shrug then turned and continued on towards the Great Hall.

Harry followed something didn't seem to fit about his new professor. She was a mystery to him. If she wasn't Voldemort's daughter, then why did she seem to understand Harry's anger so well?

Storm's last class of the day was double Defense with the fourth year Gryffindor and Ravenclaw students. She was fixing the folds on her robe when the first student walked in. She smiled brightly at the young girl. The girl looked at her uncertainly. She had fiery red and dark chocolate brown eyes.

"P-Profe-essor." The girl stuttered in greeting and hurried to a desk in the back of the room.

She looked at the girl in surprise, was she afraid or just shy?

She glanced at the clock above her desk and realized there was still quite a bit of time before class started. She tapped her wand to her chin trying to think of a way to make the young girl more comfortable. She walked over to where the girl sat pulling out her defense book.

"Miss?" she asked.

The girl looked up startled, "P-Professor?" she questioned.

Storm smiled, "I was wondering if you liked animals."

The girls eyes widened, "Oh yes! Cats especially."

Storm sat down on the desk before her, "Do you have a cat?" she asked.

"No ma'am." she said shaking her head.

Storm groaned, "Oh now a feel old."

The girl giggled, "Sorry Professor."

Storm smiled, "You wouldn't happen to be related to a...Ron Weasly would you?"

The girl looked at her suspiciously, "Why?"

Storm laughed, "Because I've never seen anyone with that bright of hair other then you two."

Ginny smiled in relief and tugged self-consciously at a lock of hair.

"Can I ask you a question?" she asked.

Storm smiled, "You just did, but you can ask another."

"A-are are you related t-to, You-Know-Who."

Storm frowned and Ginny gasped as her eyes turned a stormy gray.

"Miss. Weasly, I'm afraid that this is neither the time nor the place for this." She said standing up.

Ginny grabbed her robe sleeve, "Please, I just want to know one thing."

Storm looked down at her, "Yes?"

"Can I trust you?"

Storm sighed, "Miss. Weasly, that is something you will have to determine on your own. I will tell you this, Dumbeldore would never hire someone dangerous."

Ginny looked slight taken back.

Storm nodded and walked up to the front of the class and students started filing

A/N: ack, I don't think this was all that good, but I hope you guys liked it. As always don't forget to review, and thanks to those who have. J 


	5. Class

Chapter Four: Class

A/N" sorry this is a bit short and there isn't much in it. Schools started and weekends are the only time I have to get on the computer. I'll try and get another chapter up before Monday. Please Review!!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Storm waited patiently as the student took their seats. She cleared her throat and waited for them to all quiet down.

"Good afternoon." She greeted.

There were a few murmurs of greeting.

She raised an eyebrow, "Well, I'm Professor Riddle, I'll be teaching you how to defend and recognize the dark arts. Today I want to be a get to know you day. As it is this is my first year and I'm sure it's going to take me a while to get names down. I thought I would tell a little about myself and then each of you could tell me your names and a little about you."

There were a few groans. Storm's eyebrow rose again, "Or we could begin the first chapter today."

The room was quiet.

"Don't everyone speak at once." Still no answer. She shrugged, "Okay then everyone open you-" she stopped in mid sentence as someone rose their hand.

"yes?" she asked.

"My names Thomas McGiffion. I would like to know more about you." The boy said quietly.

She looked around the room, "who agrees with Mr. McGiffion?"

Most of the class rose there hands. She smiled, "All you had to do was say so. One of the rules of my class room, never be afraid to speak your mind, or disagree with me."

The class smiled and looked at each other in a -_this-should be interesting_ kind of way.

She leaned back against the front of desk, "Well then lets see. My name as you know is Storm Riddle, though out of school policy you have to call me Professor Riddle. I've grew up in the United States in a small town in Texas. After I graduated from a University there I taught both muggle and magical school for few years before starting my exploration of the world. I've encountered many magical creatures, and have the scars to prove it." The class laughed slightly. "Okay, now your turn, I want you to tell me your name, and you can ask a question or tell me something about you, or both."

A girl with long blond hair raised her hand.

Storm nodded at her, "Okay." 

"I'm Kendell Steward, I was wondering if you're married."

Storm laughed, "Strait for the personal like huh?"

Kendell nodded.

"No, I'm not married, nor is there a significant other."

Someone else rose his hand, this time it was a boy with curly brown hair.

"Jack Dean, Would you date a student?"

The class laughed.

Storm fought the urge to roll her eyes," No, I do not date my students."

"What about your co.-workers?" someone called out.

"I had no idea you would be so interested in my love life." She said dryly.

"That's what we're here for." Kendell said lightly.

Storm laughed, "Of course, you have nothing better to do?"

Kendell sighed dramatically, "Hogwarts is soooooo boring. It's all we can do to entertain ourselves."

The class laughed again.

"I see. Well my love life is next to non existent, so I wont prove to be much fun."

There were sarcastic awes from the class and Storm shook her head.

"Anything else?"

" What's the most dangerous thing you've done?" someone else asked.

Storm thought about it for a second, "I think it's a tie between the werewolves and dragons. Though the giants were a pretty nasty thing as well."

The class looked at her interested.

"uh uh those stories are saved for the lessons."

The class awed again.

"Can't we here just one?" Jack asked.

Storm shook her head.

"Please!" the class, said together.

Storm laughed, "alright, alright." She tapped her wand to her chin in thought.

"It was two years ago, "she began, "I was deep in the South African jungles. There had been reports of darsteeds attacking the villages and a group of us were called to stop them…"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N: okay finished! Now to go work on my other stories. I'm not sure what I'm going to do with the next chapter, but I'll try to get it written today or tomorrow otherwise everyone will have to wait till next weekend. Sorry. Please tell me whatcha think, and if you have any suggestions on what you want out of the story feel free to tell me.

Over and Out!


	6. Class Ends

Chapter Five

A/N: This is so short it's not worth being called a chapter. But I hope you enjoy it anyways. As always please review!

"…I was cornered and unarmed. My companions were unconscious. I watched the dreaded beast advance on me unhindered hunger burning in it's blood red eyes. It's barb wire tail swung dangerously behind it blocking and chance of exit."

The class watched their new professor in rapt attention. Their faces full of dread and anticipation.

Inwardly she smiled, " Suddenly I tripped backwards landing on my back knocking the wind out of me. The darsteed was suddenly looming over me and I groped around for some kind of weapon. My right hand touched something cold and heavy. Wi-" she stopped suddenly and the class exchanged confused glances. 

Storm clutched her sides in a somewhat pained expression.

"Professor? Are you okay?" Kendell asked.

She straitened up and nodded, "Yes Ms.Steward. I'm perfectly all right. But it seems my pet has decided that I should introduce her."

The class looked at her curiously.

"Everyone this is Athnamy." She held out her hand.

They gasped in surprise as a small green snake slithered out of her sleeve and hung from her palm starring at the class. She noticed the terrified looks on her students' faces and she brought the snake closer to her and whispered to her. The class gasped again as the snake expanded and reshaped until a small white kitten sat on her palm.

The kitten blinked and meowed causing the class to laugh.

"What is it?" someone called out.

She smiled, " She's what you call a gypsy morph."

The class looked at her in utter confusion.

She laughed, "We'll talk about it more later. As it is. It's time to go."

"But the Bell hasn't--" the student stopped as a bell sounded signaling the end of class.

They groaned and began putting away their things.

She watched them hurry out of the class with a smile. My best class yet, she thought.

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW

REVIEW!!!!

Have a nice day J 


	7. Snape Finds Out

Chapter Six

Ginny sat quietly beside Hermione. The three friends were engaged in a conversation leaving Ginny to her thoughts. She was reflecting on the events of her last class. She liked Professor Riddle, she was cretin the new Professor would be a good teacher. She smiled slightly remembering her pet. Gypsy morph.

"Hermione." She said suddenly.

All three turned to look at her.

"Do you know what a Gypsy morph is?" she asked.

Hermione looked startled then thoughtful, " I read somewhere about them. Not to much is known about them other then they form every one hundred years or so and made of pure magic. It's thought that they are very powerful, but they don't last very long for them to be studied. Why?"

Ginny shook her head, "Just curious." 

__

How on earth had Professor Riddle come about finding a Gypsy morph?

"Where'd you hear about it?" Hermione asked.

"Professor Riddle."

Hermione looked at Harry and Ron and mouthed something to them that only they understood.

Ginny sighed, she hated being left out.

***

****

Three months later

Snape walked through Hogwarts halls patrolling to find any students out of bed (hopefully a Gryffindor by the name of Harry Potter). He stopped at the sound of a door opening and the all to familiar voice of the Defense Against Dark Art teacher.

"Thanks again Vicenco." She said.

She stood just outside the door looking in.

"You know it really isn't something to hide." A male voice said.

"Vicenco, lets not start. You've been a good friend, but I have my reasons."

"Of course Storm, but illusions only do so much."

"I don't believe anyone will be that close." She said with a laugh.

"Of course. Goodnight Storm."

"Goodnight Vic." She closed the door and turned.

"Good evening Professor." Snape said with a smirk.

A flicker of surprise passed her face the quickly disappeared.

"Good evening." She said.

" I just overheard the most interesting conversation." He said moving towards her, "It seems that one of the Hogwarts teachers is hiding something." He stopped a few inches from her, "Now tell me what would she have to hide."

She glared up at him, "I don't think it would be any of your business."

"When the professor is potentially dangerous, it is my business." 

"Snape do you honestly believe Professor Dumbeldore would higher someone dangerous?" she said folding her arms across her chest.

"He hired me didn't he?" Snape challenged. 

She glared, "Then would a fellow teacher help a dangerous teacher?"

"If the teacher is in league with you, yes. Vicenco's only been here since last year."

"Snape why don't you mind your own business!?" she said angrily.

"You are my business." He said backing her up into the wall.

Nervousness flashed in her eyes and Severus smirked.

"What is it you're hiding, hum? Are you on Daddies mission?" he said mockingly.

Her cheeks flushed and pushed angrily against him. His eyes widened in shock and so did hers. He opened his mouth then closed it, "You- your…"

Her eyes narrowed, "Go away."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/n:! ha ha! Review and I'll post more!


	8. Ginny Knows

Chapter 7: Ginny Knows

Ginny watched Professor Riddle walk into the great hall. She avoided Snape as usually and sat on the opposite side of Dumbeldore. But the look on Snape's face lacked the loathing and accusing as before. Now it was a curious bewilderment. _He knows something,_ She thought to herself. Her eyes moved down the table to Storm. She tilted her head and stared at her teacher. There was something different about her. She compared her to the teacher next to her Hooch, other then being younger there was something different. She sighed, the look was familiar. Her mind drifted to her aunt for some reason. Her eyes widened and the fork she had been holding clattered on her plate. 

"Ginny?" Ron asked.

"Huh?" she looked at him startled.

"You okay?"

"I uh.." Storm leaned over and said something to Dumbeldore before standing up and exiting the back entrance.

"Ginny?"

"Yes?" she said turning back to her brother.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She squeaked.

Her brother gave her an unbelieving look.

"I uh. I got to go!" She stood from her seat and hurried out of the Great Hall after her teacher. 

She found Storm in the classroom.

"Professor!" she said stopping her from going into her office.

"Ginny? What's wrong?" She asked turning to face her. 

"I-I-." _What was she going to say?, _"I-.Are you pregnant?" she blurted out.

Her professor blinked twice, then smiled.

"I guess it's no use now. Come with me Ginny. I think you should hear the whole story."

A/N: Yep its' a shortie, but what can I say I only had an hour before school to finish it. Next week is break so you should get a couple chapters outta me. Review if you liked it.


	9. Storms Story

Chapter eight: Storms Story.

"Ginny, you've been a great help to me this past few months. I hope you considered me a friend." 

Ginny smiled slightly confused, "Of course. But what does this have to do with you being pregnant? You are pregnant aren't you?"

Storm smiled and sighed softly, "Yes Ginny."

Ginny grinned, "Oh wow. We've never had a pregnant teacher before. How far are you along?"

" Five months. Its do in April."

" A spring baby!" she frowned then, "You don't know what it is?"

Storm shook her head, "No, I haven't had the heart to go find out."

"What about the father? I thought you didn't have a love life." Ginny asked confused.

Storm smiled sadly, "I don't have a love life. The baby's father, " She suck in a shuddering breath, "Eric is dead."

Ginny stared at her in stunned silence.

"My father killed him." She said her voice filled with so much hatred it sent a chill down Ginny's spine.

"Ginny, not many people know this about me. Voldemort, "Ginny winced, "Sorry. You-Know-Who is my father."

Ginny gasped, " I knew it."

"No chooses their parents Ginny."

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, you were just unlucky."

Storm smiled in relief, "Thanks Ginny. I was afriad that you, well that you would-"

"That I would run out of the room screaming bloody murder?"

Storm laughed, "Something along that line."

"Course not. We're friends. Everyone has a past, not always the happiest, but hey. I can't hold someone's past against them. Besides, Dumbeldore trusts you enough to higher you."

"Thanks Gin."

"So, what was you life like?" she asked.

Storm blinked in surprise, "That's…a long story." 

Ginny smiled, "I'm just curious. I mean, I know what he was like when he was 16, but what was he like as a dad?"

Storm sighed, "Gin I'm not sure you want to hear this."

Ginny smiled, " You know sometimes telling someone about the past lightens the burden of carrying it." 

Storm raised and eyebrow, "Are you sure you're only 15?"

Ginny laughed, "I heard McGonagall say that to Snape."

If it was possible her eyebrows rose higher, "And what was his response?"

Ginny laughed, "What do you think? He scoffed and left."

Storm laughed, " Of course." She sighed, "But you know, you're right. I have wanted to tell someone about my life. You don't mind playing psychiatrist?" 

" I have six older brothers."

Storm smiled, "Right." She took a deep breath, "Here goes nothing."

***

"My father had no love for my mom. In fact she was just a Death Eater who happened to catch his eye and he accidentally sired a child with. She wasn't to happy about it and died the moment I was born. My father, not about to put his child in an orphanage gave me to one of his closest Death Eaters to take care of. No one let me live it down. I was the daughter of their Lord, which ment I had to be perfect. I was harshly trained in the ways of the Dark Arts and womanly etiquette. At about seven years old my father noticed my ability to plane and began to bring me to the raid meetings. I was on cloud nine then. My father was paying attention to me. I was making him proud. I didn't know what I was doing, but I knew I was making him happy and that's all that mattered to me. Then when I was eleven I received my letter for Hogwarts. I went by my mother's maiden name Mayana. Though all the Slytherins knew who I really was. I was the perfect Slytherin. I tormented the Gryffindors, the Muggle born, and the Muggle lovers. Then the summer before my second year I followed my father to a raid." Storm stopped and closed her eyes. She clutched her robe in a death grip, she continued, " I-it was horrible. What they did, to the parents, and the children, oh the children. " Tears were slipping from her closed eyes, "It was horrible." She stopped again, and opened her eyes. More controlled she continued, " It was there I realized my role in all of it. I remember running back to the manor and spending the night in the bathroom. Those horrible images rerunning through my mind. After that I was hard to live near my father. I was grateful when the school year started again. I didn't celebrate with the Slytherins anymore. I didn't enjoy tormenting the Gryffindors. Then the news came of _His_ defeat. That I celebrated quietly, I was free.

After the school year I was tuned over to my mothers cousin. There I grew up. My father still haunted me. I went to a muggle school and took home school courses for my magic training, My mothers cousins hired a tutor for the more difficult parts. I went to a few years of college and earned my bachelors degree in teaching. Then I traveled. My fathers fortune went to me and I used it only when I needed it, but mostly I went from one country to another doing odd jobs, both magical and muggle. I met Eric in a café in France. We only dated a few months before we married. We moved to London when Eric got a job from the government there. Eric was muggle. About two years ago I woke up and found a note on his pillow. He had left, and I was devastated. Eric had been my life. Then my father showed up at my doorstep. I had heard rumors that he was back. When he told me to join him I had no defiance in me, I went with him. I was a zombie. I did only what I was told and I locked my emotions somewhere deep inside me. Then, I ran into Eric in the same café we met the first time. He was surprised and happy to see me. He told me he had been searching for me. He said he was sorry for leaving, that after a week away from me he missed me so much it almost drove him crazy. He was a mess though, his hair looked like it hadn't seen a comb in a week and his cloths were wrinkled and he looked like he hadn't shaved in a week. I was so happy to know he still loved me I completely forgot about my father when I told him that we were still married and that I would gladly allow him back into my life. That's when I told my father I wouldn't help him anymore; that I wanted nothing more to do with him. Towards the end of August I found out I was pregnant. I was coming home to tell Eric the news, but my father had gotten there before me. The dark mark hug over what used to be my house, but was just a pile of broken wood and glass. Eric's body was found. He was dead. Then the ministry asked me to come to Hogwarts as the Defense against the Dark Arts teacher. I didn't know what else to do. I was a widow with a growing child in me, and here I was being offered a job that would keep a roof over my head until I got back on my feet. I accepted. I told Dumbeldore about the baby. He said that he would have a substitute on hand when if ever I needed one, but that he doubted he would find someone as knowledgeable as me to teach the students."

***

They sat in silence each in there own thought.

Finally Ginny spoke, "Wow."

Storm smiled, "Right." 

She shook her head, " Life's a butt sometimes, but it hates you."

Storm laughed, "Oh I would say that. It gave me this blessing." She said placing her hand on her stomach that was in fact swelling just enough for it to show through her robes if she hadn't had the illusion on her.

Ginny grinned, "And you have me to baby-sit on the weekends" she joked.

Storm laughed again, "Thanks Gin. For listening I mean. It feels great to tell someone else."

Ginny smiled, "Of course." Then she got a mischievous look in her eyes, "So, what are you going to name it?"

A/N: Here's the next chapter. You might get another chapter this week I don't know, break doesn't look like it's going to be a break. Anyway. I need your help.

Should her baby be a boy or a girl? And

What are you suggestions for a name?

Please Please Please tell me what you think, and what you would like. Review!!


	10. Names, Genetics and Brothers

Chapter Nine: Names, Genetics and Brothers

Ginny flopped down on Storms bed in a fit of giggles, "Ralph?" she laughed, "Here Ralph here boy."

Storm laughed as well, "It's just an idea."

Ginny turned on her stomach and looked at Storm, who was sitting at the small writing desk by the window, "Scratch it. Get a dog if you want that name. I feel for anyone named that."

Storm laughed, "I'll remember that. Virginia Weasley dislikes the name Ralph for anything child it belongs only to the lowliest of dogs." She said in a mock serious voice.

Ginny giggled, "Dislike is an understatement."

Storm laughed, "Alright we wont use Ralph. How about…Harry?"

Ginny wrinkled her nose, " We don't need TWO of those around here."

Storm laughed, "And here I thought you had a crush on Harry."

Ginny rolled on her back and looked at the ceiling through the canopy, "Oh please. It was a silly school girl crush. He saved my life, what do you think an eleven year old girl would do."

Storm shrugged, "Okay not Harry."

Ginny grinned, "How about Severus?" 

It was Storms turn to wrinkle her nose, " No, definitely not."

"And what is wrong with Severus?" a voice interrupted, "I happen to like that name."

Both girls turned to look at the voice.

Storms cheeks flushed angrily, "Honestly Snape, don't you know how to knock?" 

"Of course I do. And I did, but Miss Weasly was laughing to loud at the time, if you call that noise laughing." He said nastily.

Ginny's face turned red and she bit her lip in order to not retort.

" What do you want?" she said with an angry sigh.

Severus smirked, "Nothing, I thought I heard students in here and decided to check it out."

Storm growled and stood up, "You're just being down right annoying. Get out!"

"My my sudden mood swings, should we be expecting this for the next several months?" he taunted.  
"Severus Ralph Snape,(a/n: you might not get the joke, kind of a family thing) if you do not get out of this room in 5 seconds I am going to hex you from here to Mars."

Ginny burst into a fit of giggles once Severus left, "Ralph?"

Storm shrugged, "A high point of being who I am. Dirt on all the old Death Eaters."

Ginny stopped laughing, " Did you tell the Ministry about the…you know...who they are and stuff?" 

Storm nodded, " The Ministry can't arrest any of them without proof. It's my word against many others. Though the ministry knows who I am, they don't fully trust my alliance, another reason they sent me to Hogwarts. But they keep an eye on all of those I named non-the less. "

Ginny smiled, " You know you're really cool for an adult. That sounds stupid I know but take McGonagall she wouldn't know fun if it pinched her nose."

Storm laughed, "Oh that's not true. But McGonagall wouldn't be to happy with me if I explained that."

Ginny laughed.

Storm glanced at the clock on the wall, "Oh dear. It's past curfew. I'll walk you to the Gryffindor common rooms. Somehow I don't think Snape would except a note if he found you." 

Ginny nodded disappointed.

"We haven't decided on a name yet and I don't have a husband to help, so I hope my friend will come back Friday to help?" she hinted as they headed for the door.

Ginny grinned, "Yeah, I'll bring my book of names."

"Great. We'll make a slumber party of it!" Storm said cheerfully.

Ginny waited by the door while storm slipped on her shoes. She frowned remembering a question she had wanted to ask earlier.

"Professor?"

"Hmm?" Storm said turning to look at her frowning companion.

"You're five months along, right?"

Storm nodded, "Yes."

"Shouldn't you be showing even just a little?"

"I am, actually, just a little. " She said.

Ginny looked at her confused, "You don't look it."

"It's an illusion. I had a friend give me something to make me look normal through out my pregnancy."

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Well. To tell you the truth because I don't want my father finding out. He would blow the roof knowing I had a muggle man's offspring growing in me. I think he would try to get rid of it. If you think about it, if I have a son, he'll have more power in his fist then Harry."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, when I was younger my father store some of his magic in me, kind of a just in case. All of the magic he gave me, combined with what I have flows through my baby. Not even Eric's muggle blood will dampen it. Muggles have a magic of there own, even though it's not quite like ours, and all of it is combined into a small bundle, easily controlled if in the right hands, but father has no way of getting to the child, and he knows that."

"You said if you had a son. What if it's a girl?"

" Well, then it will be the power of my mom and me. Not quite as strong, but still a formidable foe. Not quiet as strong as Harry but strong enough to pose a threat if the two are combined."

"Is that how magic strength is determined? The sex of the child and its parent history." Ginny asked opening the door and they began to make their way to the Gryffindor tower.

"Mostly. Magic itself is a mutated dominant gene, hereditary in most cases, and sometimes, in muggle born cases it just appears, or was recessive from an earlier generation. Magic is usually passed from the mother to the baby, seeing as the baby shares her blood, but like all babies they have half of their fathers in them, which is how you get a wizard kid if the mother was muggle. Magic sometimes has a mind of it's own and it hates being made dormant, but in some cases it just isn't strong enough to fight the other genes, which is why we have squibs."

By now they were half way to the Gryffindor tower and Ginny still wasn't sure if she understood (a/n: did I confuse anyone else other then myself? I forgot the point I was trying to make. He he -_-')

She continued, "When a parent gives birth in most cases they give a little, or a lot, of their magical powers. But magic doesn't diminish, it more like duplicates itself inside the smaller form. But what I ment by the difference in sex is that the female tends to take more of what was her mothers and grandmothers, while the son would acquire more of his father and his grandfathers."

Ginny thought about it, "You know, I almost understand that."

Storm laughed, "Sorry, I guess I didn't do a good job of explaining it."

Ginny shook her head, "Science isn't my strong point."

Storm laughed, "It isn't any witch or wizards strong point, it's more of a muggle idea then anything else. But it's genetics, and I did a little or studying up on it while I was traveling." 

"Well at least it makes you sound smart." Ginny said with a hint of insult.

Storm's eyes widened and she laughed, "Gee thanks Gin."

Ginny smiled and stopped at the portrait of the fat lady, "Ever so welcome Professor." She said in a too sweet voice.

Storm shook her head, "See you in class. Wait until I'm gone before saying the password, "She said indicating the stern look she was getting from the portrait, "After all I'm a Slytherin." She winked at Ginny.

Ginny laughed, "You should have been in Gryffindor, you're too nice to have been a Slytherin." 

Storm shrugged, "It's amazing how a person can turn out when on their own without influence. Trust me I was Slytherin material. Bye Gin. Get your homework done."

Ginny smiled, "Bye."

Storm turned and left.

When storm turned the corner Ginny was about to turn the portrait when hands grabbed her and pulled in her. 

She let out a surprised scream as she tumbled back.

"Where have you been!?" the angry voice of her brother said turning her around to face him.

Harry and Hermione stood behind him.

"Ron!" She cried angrily, "What do you think you are doing? You almost gave me a heart attack!" 

"Where have you been?" he demanded again.

She stared at him, "What's it to you, you aren't my baby-sitter."

Ron's face turned red, "Why were you with _her_?!"

Ginny's mouth fell open and then she began to laugh. Ron looked suddenly confused and glanced at Harry and Hermione for help. They shrugged their shoulders and shook their heads.

"Ron." She said finally calming down, "Do me a favor. Grow up."

Ron's mouth fell open as she turned and headed up to her dorm.

"What has she done to Ginny?" he said.

Hermione laughed, "Oh Ron that's not her doing. That's you sister. You really shouldn't ignore her as much as you do." With that Hermione left too.

Both Ron and Harry looked after the girls completely confused.

A/n: So? Whatcha think? Two chapters in a week pretty good eh? Did I confuse anyone? I kind of mixed Genetics and Magic for some reason, don't you hate it when the story writes itself? Please Please Please Review!!!! I live on review!

Oh and if you're names Ralph, no offense. 

Please leave a contribution in the box J 


	11. Hermione Knows

Chapter 10: Hermione Knows

A/N: I was looking through my stories and stuff, and I couldn't believe I hadn't updated this story in almost two years! It's amazing how creative you mind gets at midnight. Still this was written in one night and mostly wrote itself. Hope you enjoy it. 

Friday couldn't come fast enough for Ginny. Snape seemed determined as ever to make her life miserable, but she made an extra effort to keep herself out of detention for Friday. After quickly eating dinner after classes Ginny hurried to her dorm to finish up homework she knew she wouldn't get done that weekend if she didn't. 

As she was pulling out her names book, getting ready to head to the library when there was a knock on the door. Stuffing the book into her pocket she invited the knocker to enter. To her surprise it was Hermione. 

"Evening, Mione." She said as greeting not hiding her surprise.

Hermione smiled almost shyly, "Hey Gin." 

There was a moment of silence. Ginny hadn't made very good friends with many of her brothers friends, but Hermione and she had some secretes together and on occasion hung out, if only to escape from the boys.

"Was there something you needed?" Ginny finally ventured.

"Actually, I was wondering..." she paused, " I was wondering if I could go with you to see Professor Riddle."

Ginny blinked in surprise, "What? How'd you know I was going to see her?"

Hermione smiled slightly and clasped her hands behind her back, " I know a lot of things." She stepped closer and said quietly, " I know Professor Riddle is pregnant."

Ginny gasped, "What!? How? You didn't tell anyone did you?"

Hermione shook her head, "No! I knew she was hiding it, I think I know why too."

"Why do you want to come with me?"

Hermione smiled again, "Because I know it'll make Ron and Harry mad."

~*~

Storm waited outside the library for Ginny. She could almost laugh at herself for making friends with her students, but for an unknown reason the littlest Weasly had she had clicked, it was like they had known each other for years. 

She was surprised to see Hermione walking next to Ginny when they came around the corner. She knew Ginny had a reason for bringing Granger. She waited for them to met her then started walking towards the teachers corridors. Ginny quickly jumped into an explanation.

"She already knew Professor. She wanted to get away for the boys. I hope you don't mind."

Storm smiled at both of them, " No worries Gin. But please, class is over, you can call me Storm now."

Hermione all but beamed her happiness.

" I knew you weren't as bad as Ron and Harry think." she said.

Storm laughed, "I appreciate the vote of confidence."

~*~

That night the girls stayed up into the early hours of the morning, laughing over names, teachers and life. 

Storm woke to the sun shinning in her eyes. She was sitting against the back board of her bed, Ginny was sprawled across the foot of the bed facing Storm and using a book as a pillow. Hermione had fallen asleep leaning against Storm's shoulder. 

Glancing at the clock by her bed she realized she had half an hour before her meeting with Dumbledore. She gently moved out from under Hermione and laid her in a more comfortable position. She magically widened her bed so Ginny's legs weren't hanging off the side then hurriedly got dressed.

~*~

Snape stepped out of Dumbledore's office. To his surprise the topic of the meeting stood opposite of the door. She acknowledged him with a slight raise of her eye brows and a nod. 

Snape stood in front of the door and studied her. The illusions did well to hide her condition. Though he doubted the roundness in her belly would deter the beauty of her face. Even through the illusion she glowed with happiness of the expected child. The torches on the wall cast shadows in her silver hair as it shifted with her slight movements. Her normally violet eyes were now an irritated gray as she pushed passed him into the office.

He started walking towards the dungeons. Dumbledore had cleared many of Snape's miss giving's of Storms presence at the school. He was not surprised. But he still could not rid himself of his dislike of her. Maybe it was the way his eyes seemed to always search for her. Or how his hearts skipped a beat when he saw her smile. Or maybe it was the way she made him lose his temper and whatever sense he seemed to have. No, he knew why, and no excuse could make it go away, it was because so many years ago, she had broken his heart.

|~*~|

A/N Remember, Review Review Review!


	12. Meetings

Chapter Eleven:

Storm stormed into Dumbledore's office.

"That man has got to be the most irritating, infuriating, confounding, impossible man I have ever had the misfortune to meet." She said angrily.

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as if he knew something she didn't.

He stood up and came around his desk and placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at her seriously.

"Calm down." He said, "You don't need to rattle your nerves right now."

Storm closed her eyes in a form of self-control she was practiced with just as a knock came at the door.

"Come in Madam Pomfery." Dumbledore called.

Pomfery bustled in and looked at Storm disapproving, "What's this red faced?!" she pushed Storm down into a chair, "My dear your positively shaking, what's the matter."

"Snape." She said, her voice calmer.

Pomfery pursed her lips, "You two." She said, "I remember when you two both went to school you two fought like an old married couple! If Severus wasn't in the infirmary because of Potter, then he was there because of you, with you."

She glared at the portrait across from her, "Well he's still the same git now as he was then."

"Now honestly, you're both adults." She said exasperated, " And you, what with everything going on, you don't need to be overtaxing yourself."

"It's just, ugh, just being in the same room as him boils my blood."

Pomfery shook her head, "I just don't get it, what about him bugs you so much?"

Storm paused and thought about it, when they were in school, it was jealousy, Snape seemed to be in more favor with her father then she. He held the place by her father's side that she coveted so much in her innocence. Then there had been the betrothal.

She shuddered at the memory of that night.

__

"Your father wish's to speak with you, misses."

She looked up from her book. It was a Muggle thing she had actually taken from one of the students she'd bullied at school, she'd taken a liking to it, and kept it hidden for she would find herself locked in the dungeons for the rest of the summer.

She slide the book under her pillow and stood up slipping on her soft leather slippers.

"Where is he Tristy?" she asked.

"In the drawing room." The house elf squeaked.

"Very well."

She moved past the house elf with out another word and walked down the hall her slippers slapping the floor silently. The portraits that surrounded her whispered as she past them but she didn't pay any attention.

She walked through the twist and turns of the mansion until she came to a red oak door. She brushed back her hair and straitened her dress. It was a sailor outfit she had gotten for Christmas, the blue skirt came half way to her thighs and the sailor collar had sewn in anchor and lifesaver. She had a white matching hat that she had left on her vanity.

She knocked on the door and immediately received the command to enter.

She opened the door and took several steps in, closing the door behind her. Her father sat at his desk his back to the fire. The walls were covered in shelves that held books and odd sculptures and bottles of things she didn't like staring to long at.

"How old are you now daughter?" he demanded.

She stood a little straighter, "Eleven father, my birthday isn't until August."

"On your eighteenth birthday you will marry Severus. It's already been decided between me and his parent."

She opened her mouth to protest, Severus Snape?! She thought horrified, she hated- no she loathed him. The very sight of him made her angry enough to hex anyone who spoke to her.

"Don't bother saying anything." He said, "It's done and decided. If you ever plan on becoming a part of this family you will have to take responsibility. Severus is of noble blood, and he will be a fine addition to this family. I only tell you this so you may accustom yourself to his presence, as he will be your future husband. Now, leave I have to much work to do without entertaining an eleven year old girl."

She did a small curtsy that wasn't more then a crossing of ankles and a slight bend in the knees and head then turned to leave.

With her hand on the doorknob, she said very quietly to herself, as her first act of defiance, "I will not marry Severus."

She opened the door but it suddenly slammed close before she could leave.

She gasped as her father's fingers grasped the back of her dress and pulled her away from the door.

"What did you say?" his voice seethed with anger.

Her feet weren't touching the floor and the hold on her dress made it difficult to breathe.

"I-I" she stuttered, unable to come up with enough courage to face him.

He shook her, "You cowardly little twit, you will NOT defy me in this!"

He shoved her away sending her tumbling to the floor until her head hit his desk. She half lifted herself up holding her head with one hand. No tears came to her eyes, as long ago she learned never to cry.

He advanced on her and was reaching for his wand when a voice in cut in.

"My Lord."

Voldemort turned around, eyes blazing, "Severus."

"She is still a child yet. She has yet to think of things such as marriage. She still lives in a child's world. Don't take her too seriously, as of yet. I'm sure when she is older she will understand what this is all about."

Voldemort looked back at her, "Get up, and get out of my site."

She hurriedly got to her feet and made her way out the door. As she passed Severus she shot him a glare, he followed her outside.

"I would think you'd be more grateful." He sneered.

She glared at him, "I can handle my father. I don't need you_ to stick up for me."_

He snorted, "Oh yes fine job of handling it, 'I-I'" he mimicked her.

She felt her face get hot and she clenched her fists, "You better hope you don't see me when my father isn't so close, cause next time I'm going to pound your face you slimy roach!"

He used the betrothal to torment her at school.

"Now, sit up strait." Pomfery's voice broke through her train of though.

She sat up obediently. Pomfery pulled a stethoscope from her dress and placed the disk end over Storms lungs.

"Breathe in." Storm obeyed, "Good, breath out."

She repeated the motions a couple more times then put away the stethoscope.

"You sound normal. Now, let's check on the baby." Pomfery said as she pulled out her wand.

She waved her wand around Storms swelling stomach. "Everything's in, I believe we might have been a couple weeks off on our prediction, He's development is ahead of what it should be."

"He?" Storm squeaked.

Pomfery beamed, "Yes, you're going to have a boy!"

"Now take it easy, we don't need another episode like the one before term."

Storm nodded, "I know. I'm taking everything easy."

"Thank you Pomfery." Dumbledore said dismissing her kindly.

She nodded and hurried out.

Dumbledore turned to her, "I have a couple things I wish to speak with you about."

"Sir?" she asked surprised.

"I wish to caution you on forming relationships with your students."

She stilled, Ginny and Hermione, despite the difference for years, were the first real friends she's ever had.

"I don't want the students begin to believe you're favoring them."

She felt a little offended, "Sir, school and my friendship with Hermione and Ginny have nothing to do with each other. Ginny makes rather average grades, and Hermione of course excels, but that's because she's natural bright and spends hours studying. I don't favor my students, Sir, they don't learn that way."

He smiled, "I didn't think you would, but Snape expressed his concerns on the matter."

She huffed, "I should have known, he'd stick his nose into my business."

"Yes well, just be cautious. Now that that's settled, I wish to ask you join the Order."

She blinked, "The Order?"

"Of the Phoenix." He said.

"Sir, I can't, I'm pregnant."

"Yes, Yes, and as a member of the Order it will be able to protect you when he's born. And I do believe you would be a great help to the order."

Storm nodded.

"Your planning strategies are simply genius, and with your knowledge of how Voldemort thinks we could very well end this war much faster and with less blood shed."

"Sir, allow me time to think about this." She asked.

"Of course."

She stood, "Is that all sir?

"Yes," he paused, "Oh no. I found this on my desk this morning."

He pulled out a black envelope with 'Storm' written across it in silver ink. She looked at it curiously, then took it from him.

"Thank you."

"You're most welcome. I'll see you at breakfast then."

She nodded and said good bye then headed back to her room.

A/N: Wow, it's been a while since I've updated. Well I hope you enjoyed the story

Please Review!


End file.
